


Caught In The Act

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, FWB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: The Bishop brothers want to surprise Ellie with a visit.What they find though, wasn't what they expected.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while and thought it was kinda funny/interesting, and since I also wanted to write a fic where Ellick are FWB but didn't really have an idea for one I decided to include both ideas in this fic...

Quietly, George, John and Robbie opened the door to their sister's apartment, tiptoeing their way in as not to alert Ellie to their presence, wanting their visit to be a surprise to her.  
They knew that she wasn't a fan of those, so maybe it would've been a better idea to tell her beforehand, but the three took more enjoyment in seeing her face when they were suddenly standing in front of her without being told about them coming.

The lights were out, but under her closed bedroom door a dim light shone through, which along with her parked car in front of the house told them she was home.

Making the way over to the door, the men stopped in front of it and counted to three before throwing it open and yelling “surprise”.

As soon as they got sight of what was in front of them though, they instantly regretted their unannounced visit and threw their hands up to their eyes, covering them while also instantly turning away from the scene.

Meanwhile, startled by the men's sudden appearance, Ellie and Nick almost jumped apart with wide horrified eyes, the latter dropping down beside her on the bed from his former position on top of her.  
The blonde grabbed the covers with lightning speed as soon as they were apart, bringing the sheets up to her chest to cover her naked torso, cheeks burning red with embarrassment while Nick was satisfied with being covered up to the waist, a sheepish expression on his face as he scratched the back of his head at this predicament.

Both agents couldn't believe that this had happened. Thank god at least their lower body parts had been hidden under the sheets as Ellie's brothers had walked in and caught them in the act, otherwise she would've been even more mortified and probably never would've been able to face her brothers ever again.

“Oh my god, now I'm scarred for life”, Robbie muttered to himself just as the three brothers had turned away with covered eyes, as John let out a groan and complained, saying “I'll never be able to get that image out of my head again!”.  
The oldest ran a hand over his face, stating grimly “I did not wanna see that, ever!”.

At their comments, Ellie cringed visibly, knowing that they'd never let her live this down.  
Nope, they'd never let her forget that they accidentally walked in on her having sex with a guy, especially since the man in question was her co-worker Nick Torres.  
“Oh my god, what are you guys even doing here?!” she questioned, however quickly withdrew the question and instead, in a raised tone of voice, addressed her brothers and said “No wait, we are gonna talk about this later, now get out of my bedroom!”

The men were quick to comply and leave, closing the door behind them again.  
As soon as the door fell into the lock, the blonde moaned in misery and let herself fall down on the bed, her hands moving to rest on her eyes as she let out a groan.  
She just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Yeah, that'd be nice...

Nick, who hadn't said a word yet since her brother's surprised them with their visit, let out the breath he had been holding.  
It was indeed an incredibly embarrassing and awkward situation, he had to admit that, but he knew that Ellie took it way worse than him since it was her brother's who walked in on them.

Gently placing his hand on her arm, he softly rubbed over her skin, trying to reassure her a bit until after a minute, she finally freed her face from her hands, one of them instantly landing on the Latino's bigger one who gave it a squeeze as he intertwined their fingers.

“I guess we're gonna have to get dressed and talk to them,” Ellie reluctantly admitted with a grimace, probably more to herself than anyone else, earning a nod from Nick.

“I guess that's gonna be quite an interesting conversation, huh?” Nick teased her with a little smirk on his lips, still wanting to make her feel less awkward about the whole situation.

The only sign he got that his little tease worked was a tiny smile that was gone again after a second before she sat up, forgetting to hold the sheets in place, consequently making them slip down to her waist, once again exposing her bare chest to Nick who immediately let his gaze roam over her, the heat from earlier returning to his eyes.

The blonde had to keep a smirk from forming at his gaze, pupils dilated as his eyes never left the sight of her naked body.  
Sliding closer towards her, the Latino gently grabbed her chin tilting her face up to press a kiss onto her lips, a promise to revisit this later.  
Her hands went up to his chest as she got lost in the feel of his lips against hers, his tongue invading her mouth, resting them on his warm, toned skin while he placed one hand on her waist.

After a minute, they reluctantly broke apart again, both aware they had other matters to attend to at the moment, namely the blonde's three older brothers who'd busted into her bedroom only minutes earlier.

“I guess we should get dressed now and then face your brothers, huh,” Nick repeated her earlier words with a slight grimace, which was copied by his partner who then gave a nod.

Leaning over to her, Nick pressed one more kiss on her lips, this one a bit more chaste than the one before and lasting only a few seconds, but still nonetheless enjoyable.  
“To be continued?” The Latino teased once more, earning a small laugh and shake of her head from the blonde, before they got out of bed and put on some clothes.

Nick now dressed in pants, while Ellie simply opted for putting on her panties and Nick's shirt from the floor that went just right past her ass, the two entered the living room to find the other men sprawled out on the couch, whispering to each other until they became aware of the two agents' presence, making the oldest clear his throat as all of them turned to look at the pair as they sat down on the couch as well, eyes turned downwards to the floor, not quite daring to meet their eyes.

George decided to take the lead of the “interrogation” of their sister and her partner, and concentrated his firm glance on the latter as he asked the first question, brows furrowed as he leaned forward, his arms resting on his lap.

“So what, does this mean the two of you are together now? Because the last time we spoke to this guy,” he started, motioning to Nick with his head before turning to look at his sister, “he told us you weren't his type...”  
After voicing this, his eyes turned to rest on the man sitting beside Ellie again, fixing a glare on him.

“We're not!” The blonde woman's firm statement made her brothers raise a brow in question as they exchanged a quick look, wondering if she was telling the truth with the evidence they'd witnessed just a few minutes ago when they barged into her bedroom, totally unprepared for what they saw.

At their expressions, Ellie repeated the assertion with more intensity.  
“I'm telling you, we aren't! We just...” she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence as a blush made its way onto her cheeks again, memories of the passionate nights she and Nick had spent together over the last few weeks since their arrangement started invading her mind.

The first time it had happened hadn't been planned, it was a heat in the moment sort of thing that had eventually led them to have a conversation about it, ending with both of them confessing that they had enjoyed it and had no regret about it having happened.  
After that, it had been hard for both of them to keep their desire in check whenever they accidentally -or sometimes intentionally- touched, leading to a repeat of their first night spent together, followed by many more very intense, fervent times they experienced together.

Unbeknownst to them both, they each secretly wanted more than the friends with benefit relationship they currently had going on, secretly harboring feelings for their each other but none of them dared possibly ruining what they had by revealing what they felt, rather settling on enjoying what they presently had, even if it was less than they both wanted from the other.

Forcing her thoughts back to the present, Ellie sneaked a glance at Nick, who gave her a reassuring little smile, without words telling her it was her choice what she wanted to tell her brothers.

Swallowing the slight lump in her throat, the blonde turned back to her brothers and spoke to them in a calm voice.  
“It doesn't matter what Nick and I are. It's our business, and you should accept that. I told you before, we're not children anymore, I don't need you to protect me, I can look after myself.  
So can you please accept that whatever is going on between Nick and I is between us?” she asked of her brothers with her eyebrows raised up, hoping they'd understand her want for privacy when it came to her love life. Besides, she didn't want to try and explain their relationship to them when she herself wasn't entirely sure about what exactl was going on between them in regards to their feelings for one another. They'd never tried touching that subject since their arrangement started.

The three men across from the agents all pursed their lips, eyebrows drawn together as they considered their little sister's request.  
Looking at each other, they came to a silent agreement and the frown on their faces lifted a bit.  
Letting out a long sigh, George -as the oldest- took over speaking for all three of them .

“Alright, alright. If that's what you want, then I guess we have to accept it.”

At that, Ellie let out a relieved breath, smiling at Nick who mirrored her expression, placing his hand on top of hers and squeezing it gently, an action that did not go unnoticed by George, John and Robbie.

Neither chose to comment on it, instead giving a well-meant warning to the Latino.  
“But just so you know, if you're ever gonna hurt our sister, then we'll make you regret it!”

________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, her brothers having left town and gone back to their own lives, Nick and Ellie were lying in bed together, the blonde's head on his bare chest as he trailed his fingers over her naked back, sweat coating their skin as they panted from their prior activities, their breathing slowly returning to normal, the sheets covering them up to their waists.

After they'd fully come down from their heights, they shifted their position in bed, Ellie turning around so that her back was pressed against his chest, Nick spooning her from behind with his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

They laid there for a while, and Ellie had almost fallen asleep when Nick whispered her name, earning an intelligible mumble from her, too tired to even actually open her mouth to reply.

A hand on her arms made her turn her head and look at Nick, seeing the serious expression on his face, one that almost seemed uncertain, so she turned her body around, facing him as they stared into each other's eyes.

The Latino's hand made its way to her face, his fingers tracing over her cheek in a loving gesture, one that had Ellie holding her breath for a second.

“Ellie, since that talk with your brothers, I've been thinking-” he began saying, but was quickly interrupted when he saw her frown slightly, followed by her finger on his lips, shutting him up.

“Please don't ever bring up my brothers again when we're in bed like this,” she reproached him, followed by a roll of her eyes as soon as she heard the short laugh he let out as her comment made him -them both, really- think back to when her brothers caught them red-handed.

Immediately after though, the dubious expression returned to his features, and Ellie could practically feel his inner apprehension at what he was struggling to say out loud.

Patiently waiting till he got the guts to say whatever it was, Ellie gave him a gentle smile while stroking through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, hoping to give him the courage he was apparently still trying to gather.

“What is it, Nick?” she voiced the question without any pressure behind it, not wanting him to chicken out, as she knew he had done several times before, resulting in him forgoing what he actually wanted to say and instead choosing to say something that she knew had hurt him to say and her to hear.

Inhaling a deep breath, her partner finally opened his mouth.  
“This...thing that we have going on, Ellie... it's not what I want.”

His words had her heart beating faster, fear coursing through her as she thought he was gonna end their arrangement.  
She wanted to be more to him than just a friend he had sex with, of course, but still, their arrangement had brought them closer than they'd been before, and not just in the physical sense.  
They'd come to spend more nights together than apart, spent even more time together than before, and not just because they slept together.  
The time they were spending together made both of them feel completely at peace, entirely comfortable with each other, whether they were being physical or just watching a movie together on the couch,o r cooking together.  
Ellie didn't want that to end, despite her wanting to be more than a friend to him, she craved the intimicy they shared, longed for it.

Nick though, having noticed the look on her face, was quick to continue his confession.  
“I want more than that, Ellie. I have since before we even started this... I know I've been a coward not to admit my feelings for you, for not telling you despite wanting to so much... But I was afraid that you didn't feel the same and that I'd destroy what we already had, and once we fell into bed with each other I told myself that having you like this would be enough, but I know that it isn't.  
You're so much more to me than that,” Nick rambled on, finally acknowledging how deep his feelings for the blonde truly went -both to her and himself- and how much he yearned to be in a relationship with her and be able to call her his girlfriend. 

His eyes grew wide in surprise when he felt Ellie's soft lips on his, her naked chest pressed up against his own.

As quickly as it started, the former analyst pulled away from him again, her hand resting on the side of his neck as she stared deep into his eyes, her own full with warmth and love.

“I want that too, Nick,” she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes as relief flooded over her, feeling so glad that he felt the same for her as she did for him.

“So I guess we've both kinda been idiots for not saying anthing earlier then, right?” Nick joked a bit, the tension now gone from both of their bodies and minds, replaced by relief and happiness as both of them laughed for a second before once again joining their lips in a kiss, a promise from both of them that they'd spoken nothing but the truth.

They looked forward to what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out quite a bit longer than I anticipated...
> 
> I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out, especially the ending, but oh well...


End file.
